


Here with me Now

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader has a recurring nightmare but doesn’t want to tell Jared about it. Jared just wants to be there for reader and convinces her to let him in. He brings her into the present leaving the dreams behind.





	Here with me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

You wake overheated with your heart pounding in your chest. What woke you is a mystery, but as you roll over you are met with poly chromatic eyes which are filled with concern. You swallow thickly and offer a slightly watery smile. “I’m ok, Jared.” You assure him. He nods unconvinced and slides closer to you planting a gentle kiss to your sleep swollen lips. “What was it this time?” he whispers. You shake your head, “Nothing, I’m fine. Really.” He exhales audibly clearly upset. “I wish you’d confide in me, Y/N.” Jared turns from you abruptly and throws the blankets from his legs. Pushing himself, rather forcefully, from the bed he turns his back to you and bows his head in thought. “That’s what I’m here for remember? You married me because you loved me and trusted me. You used to tell me everything.” His hands grip the dresser and his biceps tense up. He was visibly angry but his voice suggested it was disappointment. You sit up clutching the blankets to your chest. “Jared, I…It was really nothing. I do trust you, I do love you...so so much.” You try to convince him. He turns to you then, “Then talk to me, Y/N. If it was nothing tell me about it.” He pleads. You shake your head and cast your eyes down, unable to look into those kaleidoscope eyes so full of love…and hurt. He takes a step towards the bed and whispers breathily, “Please…”

The pain in that one word makes your heart shatter. Your eyes fly to his and catch the one tear streaming down his cheek. That’s all it took for the flood gates to open. Tears start streaming from your eyes like a broken dam after a flood. Jared rushes to your side pulling you into his warm embrace and mumbling words of love and encouragement. “I’m here for you, baby.” He cooed. “Talk to me, I promise it helps to let it out.” Your fingers dig into the skin of his naked chest, your hands clutching him close. Your sobs grow weak after a few minutes but Jared’s hold on you never lessens. His arms are strong and you feel safe within them. “I – It…” You try but words fail you.  
You are too afraid that to speak the words will speak it into fruition. “Tell me, baby.” Jared coaxes. You nod but wiggle in as close as you can to feel his heat surround you. You open your mouth to begin again, “It’s the same dream I always have.  
The one that terrifies me and steals a little piece of my happiness every time it reoccurs.” You admit. He tries to set you back a bit in order to look into your eyes, but you cling to him as if your life depends on his hold on you.  
“Don’t. Please.” You breathe. “Ok, baby.” Jared says softly. “OK, I’m not going anywhere.” You breathe a relieved sigh.  
“You were saying…” He edged. Reliving the dream in your mind makes you start to shake.  
Jared feels this and his hold gets tighter. “It scares me so bad Jared.” You admit. “I – I can’t bear the thought…” The words won’t come to you. Jared leans you both back laying your head on his chest and stroking your hair.  
“Take all the time you need, Y/N. Just…just don’t stop trying ok?” You shake your head and take a moment to breathe and ground yourself in him. After a few minutes you sit up put a little space between you and Jared.  
He lets you, but watches you closely. “I’ve had this dream for a long time now.” You begin quietly. “When did it start?” He asks you softly. You offer a sad smile, “Honestly,” you look up at him and he nods back. “It started when I realized…” You look away. Jared reaches out to you and gently takes your hand. “Go on, Y/n.”

 

Still unable to make eye contact cast your eyes down to stare at your hand wrapped in his. Taking a deep breath you decide that you cannot do this anymore. This pain is taking a toll on you and the relationship you cherish so much. You just have one request before telling him everything.  
“Jared…I need you to listen, but let me finish before…before saying anything ok?” He squeezes your hand, “Whatever you need, baby.” Nodding at his reply you start again, “Well…I can’t really tell you where this is stemming from, because I don’t really know myself. I guess because I lost my parents at such a young age? I dunno…But this dream lives on my fear of…of losing you.”  
You feel his fingers tighten around your hand, but he says nothing. “My dream starts out amazing. We are so happy and…and we have a family, Jared. It’s so wonderful! But then it twists and…”tears threaten to fall so you stop to steady yourself. Still Jared says nothing.  
He’s doing as you asked and you love him that much more for it. “When it goes bad,” you finally look up into those kind eyes and continue, “We are taking a family trip to see your parents and we have to stop for gas. You walk into the store to pay and the next thing I hear a gunshot a –and…it skips to a hospital. You’re in the operating room, but you don’t come out. You leave me, Jared. I’m alone and I have to raise our children without you and I just…”

 

At this point he can no longer contain himself and he reaches for you. He crushes you to him, “Baby, it’s just a dream. I’m not going to leave you. Ever!” his voice is fierce and strong. “You don’t know that Jared! Anything could happen and you could be taken from me or…or something could happen to me and I would be gone for good.”  
He shakes his head. “Baby, you can’t think like this. No wonder you are wasting away into this fragile thing you’ve become. You can’t let this eat at you. Yes, anything can happen but baby, it may not happen too.” His words were rushed but sure. 

 

He held you close and maintained eye contact. “Baby, let this go. Let it go and be with me here…in the now and don’t live in your nightmares. I’m HERE, Y/N. Here. In our world.” Jared pulls you in for a desperate but scorching kiss. “Feel me, Y/n.” He breathes and places her hand over his heart. “My heart beats for you, baby.” 

 

Tears start to fall from your eyes once again but that nightmare seems so distant now. “I can’t lose you, Jared.” You cry. “You aren’t losing me, Y/n. I’m right here.” He assures you. His hands begin to roam, caressing your arms, your back, and weaving into your hair at the nape of your neck to hold you to him.  
His lips claim yours in a heated passionate frenzy. “I love you, Y/n.” he breathes into your mouth. You let out a sound between a moan and a whimper. “I love you too, Jared, so so much.” Tears falls from your closed eyes as the passion heightens between you.  
Your breaths mingle as they come rapidly. Your heart beats along with his as one heart. You are so in tune with him that you have trouble knowing where you end and he begins. Suddenly, Jared rolls you over so that you are beneath him and rips off your shirt leaving you only in a pair of thin baby blue panties.

 

His long strong arms support his weight as he holds himself over you. He gazes into your eyes for a long moment as he removes the last two barriers between you. You feel as if he’s looking into your soul. Slowly, he lowers himself just enough that with a breath your bodies would touch.  
His lips hover above yours, “I’m always here, Y/n. Always.” He says on a whisper that ghosts over your lips. You open your legs to him and he settles himself between them. Still keeping his lips just a breath apart from yours. You feel him harden between your folds, his hips slightly pumping his thick cock against your clit.  
Your body begins to shake with urgent need. “Let me feel you, Jared. Bring me into the now. Help me leave that dream behind.” You plead.  
He crushes his lips to yours and his hair brushes your cheeks softly. You reach out and weave your fingers into his hair holding him to you.  
With your lips tangled with his, Jared lifts his hips just enough and thrusts forward entering you with ease. You both break away from the kiss with pleasurable groans. “Oh god, baby….you’re soaking.” He groans into your neck.  
His breath hot against your heated skin.  
You wrap your legs around him bringing him into you deeper. He growls his approval. “Yes, Jared. Let me feel all of you.” You pant. Without delay, Jared starts to pump his hips getting deeper with each thrust.  
He keeps his slow but steady pace pushing all the way in before pulling almost all the way back out leaving only the very tip of himself at your entrance. He continued like this for what seems like hours. 

 

Slicked with sweat, your bodies moved over one another like silk. The room was filled with sounds of pure ecstasy. As he brought you closer to release you let everything else fall away. It was just the two of you in the entire world. You felt safe and loved.  
You let it all go as he moved deep within you. It feels as though you were hovering above the scene of the two of you, watching peacefully. Jared’s breath hitched bringing you back into your body. His hips started to stutter. “Baby, fuck I…I’m co close.” He warns. 

 

You tighten your legs around him and grind your hips up into his thrust. Like this he hits that sensitive spot so deep in your pussy. He thrust into you two…no three more times before you lost yourself in the most intense orgasm you have ever experienced. Your walls clinched down on his cock milking him for all he was worth. 

 

You saw lights explode around you heard ringing in your ears. You couldn’t stop grinding your hips on him or catch your breath. Your orgasm when on and on until finally Jared collapsed on top of you unable to support his own weight. “Jesus, Y/n! That was….” You whimper, “That was…unbelievable, Jared.” You finish for him. He chuckles and loosely rolls to face you. 

 

You smile at him and bring your hand up to gently cradle his face. “You are my world, Jared. I love you always.” You say softly. The emotion in his beautiful ever color-changing eyes says it all. You were his world too. “Y/n…” His expression morphs into uncertainty. “I’ve been wanting to bring this up but with you dealing with your dream I…” He looks away but you aren’t’ having it. 

 

After what he just gave you, the peace of mind and the warmth in your heart, you couldn’t bear to seem him so unsure about asking you for anything. “Hey…” you bring his eyes back to yours, “Anything….Jared, you can say anything to me, ask me anything.” He nods and swallows thickly. “I want to have a baby with you, Y/n. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. Let’s…Let’s start our family.”

 

You’re scared. That dream still lingers in the depths of your mind, but you cannot deny him of this. This wonderful man has given you his world, and want to give him everything. “Yes. Jared, yes I want to have your baby.” He flashes his thousand watt smile at you before tackling you with kisses. “How about we start now?” he asks on a laugh.


End file.
